burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:NFS: Hot Pursuit (10') Discussion
Well, the guidelines do state that anything can be posted here, and Hot Pursuit is still a Criterion developed game. Why not discuss it? Is there anyone out there that is interested in the game? Maybe you've already pre-ordered it like me. If you are getting the game, what cars will you be driving the most? If you haven't seen the official list or don't feel like looking through the one at the NFS website (http://hotpursuit.needforspeed.com) click the link below. It lists the (nearly) full array of vehicles in the game by picture. There are still two cars missing and a couple of cop/racer images. Entire NFS Hot Pursuit Car List In Pictures It's too hard to name one model or manufacturer, so instead I'll list what cars I won't be driving often. *Carbon Motors E7 *Mazda RX-8 *Porsche Boxster Spyder *Ford Police Interceptor Concept (2011 Ford Taurus, not revealed just yet) These cars really don't appeal to me. I might put the Impreza WRX STi up there as well because it's the hatchback version instead of the sedan. Comments @Ex - I'll definitely be driving the Koenigsegg CCX but it's probably going to take the backseat for a while. I want to get my hands on the Porsche models in the game as soon as possible. @Assassin - Need for Speed was never about customization in the beginning. NFS: Underground and customization were introduced to the franchise, but the base has always been about racing high performance sport and supercars which don't need altering. Yes, you can only change the paint finish of the cars in Hot Pursuit. From the menu footage I've seen there is still enough variety in colors to keep everyone satisfied. You just raised another question, C_ee_X. What side are most of you interested in the most, Cops or Racers? @LeMans - Thanks a lot for the preview. Still waiting for the demo to be available on the PSN. @C_ee_X - I think I'm going to start out on the cops side first. I hope the Crown Victoria is rightfully placed on the unlock list because it deserves to be a challenge. Playing as a cop first should build up the anticipation to drive the "clean" stock versions of the cars. :After playing the demo, well I felt better with the CrownVic than with the 370Z. The driving isn't as hard as many would think, it's a bit like Burnout in a heavier way. You just have an Arms Race, and if a friend played the demo, you have a normal race. Honestly, I'll stick to the SCPD until I finished the career. For me, it'll be probably : * the 2 McLaren (F1 / MP4 12C) * Reventon * and any other cop car at disposal. Thoughts after playing the demo A couple of notes that are outside the realm of gameplay. *It took forever to download it. I think maybe 8 hours? It could have been my connection, but it's not that bad. *I had a few problems with navigating the menus because of my L3 analog stick (faces forward slightly because of constant FPS gaming). I hope they adjust the scrolling sensitivity or limit menu selections to the D-Pad. The first problem I had while playing the game was located in the Cop event "Dark Horse." You can damage A.I racers by hitting the back of their car or the side (P.I.T.) but not from the front. As a technique, I like to get in front of their car and force them into the back of my police cruiser, but it causes no damage. The A.I seems to be invincible to any kind of hit made to the front-wheel base of their car, and when I attempt moves like this I'm easily shrugged off or spun around completely. The second thing I didn't particularly like was the handling. I'm not looking for floaty arcade physics, but I also don't want to drive a sportscar that seems to turn like a Hunter Olympus. Thankfully, the cars are really easy to drift... almost too easy. ---- I feel the same way about the cop vinyls but it doesn't bother me too much. They still look great as they are. As for racers, they have turbo (stronger nitrous), radar jammer, EMP (messes with handling temporarily), and oddly enough, spike strips. Pagani vs Lamborghini